Sora's Adventures of Shrek 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of Sora's Adventures of Shrek 2. Transcript Sora, Donald and Goofy go back Shrek's house with friends * Sora: This is it. * Ratchet: That's your ogre friend's house you were talking about Sora? * Donald: Of course, Ratchet. And just wait 'til you meet him. * Goofy: Yeah he's... * Donkey: That you'll ever do. Two can be as bad as one. * Sora, Donald and Goofy: Donkey? * Donkey: Sora! Donald! Goofy! Well aren't you three a sight for sore eyes. Give us a hug, fellas. * Donald: Donkey, where's Shrek? Shrek and Donald want to stay * Shrek: Prince Charming? * Sora: Marriage? * Goofy: Far Far Away? * Donkey: Royal Ball?! Can we come? * Shrek: We're not going. * Donkey, Fiona, Sora, Goofy, Bartok, Ratchet and Clank: What? * Donald: Yeah, I'm with Shrek on this one. Don't you guys think Fiona's parents might be... "Shocked" to see her as an ogre? Are we there yet? * Donkey: Are we there yet? * Donald: No. * Goofy: Are we there yet? * Fiona: Not yet. * Clank: Hey, are we there yet? * Ratchet: No. * Donkey: Are we there yet? * Shrek: No. * Goofy: Are we there yet? * Donald: Yes. * Goofy: Really? * Donald: NO! King Harold vs. Donald vs. Shrek * King Harold: Oh no. No, of course not. That is assuming you "eat" your own (opened his lobster with his knife) son. * Fiona: Dad! * Donald: Oh no, we creatures prefer the humans who been locked away in a tower. (then sips his soda) * Sora: Donald, wait. * Shrek: Oh no, he's right. We do prefer the ones who been locked away in a tower. (then he eats his turkey) * Fiona: Shrek, please. * King Harold: I only did that because I love her. * Donald: Oh yeah, you call forcing you daughter to live alone "love"? * Shrek: Declared or the dragon's guarded castle? Shrek and Donald's Lament * Sora: Nice going you two. * Donald: Hey, it's not our fault. I don't trust that blue witch. * Ratchet: She was actin' a little weird around Shrek and Fiona. * Goofy: Well, I trust her. * Shrek: Easy for you to say. We told ya "Comin' here was a bad idea". Dr. Nefarious, Rasputin and Harold meet Puss in Boots * Dr. Nefarious: Hey Doris, I'd like you to do us a favor. There's seems to be someone that needs... "Taking care of". * Doris: Who's the guy? * King Harold: Well he's not a guy persay. He's... an ogre. * Doris: Hey guys. Lemme clue you three in. There's only one fella who can handle a job like that and frankly, he don't like to be disturbed. * Rasputin: Just tell us, where we can find him. Hello, anybody home? * Puss in Boots: How dares enter my room? * King Harold: Sorry, I hope we're not interrupting anything, but we've been told your the one to talk about an... "Ogre" problem? * Puss in Boots: You're told correct. But for these I charge a great deal of money. * Dr. Nefarious: Would this be enough? (teleports a bag of gold) * Puss in Boots: You have engaged my valuable services you three. Just tell me where I can find this ogre. The gang gets lost * Shrek: Face it Donkey, we're lost. * Donkey: We can't be lost. We've followed the king's instructions exactly. What did he say? * Bartok: Well, I think he said "Head to the deepest darkest part of the woods". * Shrek: Aye. * Ratchet: Past the sinister trees with some scary looking branches? * Shrek: Check. * Goofy: Hey, that bush looks like Shirley Bassey. * Shrek: We've past that bush THREE times already! * Donald: Well you're the one who said "We don't need to stop for directions". * Shrek: Oh great, my one chance to fix things up with Fiona's dad and I end up lost in the woods with you! * Donkey: Alright, alright. Don't get all huffy with us. * Sora: We were only trying to help. * Shrek: I know. I know. I'm sorry. * Clank: Hey, it's okay. * Shrek: I just need to make things work with this guy. * Donkey: Sure, now let's go bond with daddy. Dr. Nefarious' plan * Dr. Nefarious: GODMOTHER! * Fairy Godmother: Oh hi, Masters. * Rasputin: What happened here? * Fairy Godmother: I'm sorry, Master. But it wasn't my fault. It was that ogre and that boy with his... * Dr. Nefarious: ENOUGH! I should've known better than to trust you two. * Lawrence: Sorry, to disturb sir. But I have some terrible news. Most of the potions are all okay except for one and it's been stolen. * Dr. Nefarious: Lawrence, I am not in the mood to... * Lawrence: But the good news is: the potion that's stolen is "Happily Ever After". * Dr. Nefarious: Happily Ever After, huh? I do believe we can make this work to our advantage. The gang in prison * Donkey: Hey what about my random rights? Your suppose to say "I have the right to remain silent". Nobody say I have to remain silent! * Shrek: Donkey, you have the right remain silent. What you lack is the capacity. I'm wearin' ladies' underwear * Shrek: Quick, tell a lie. * Pinocchio: Well, uh, what should I say? * Gingy: Anything, but quick! * Donkey: Say something crazy like "I'm wearin' ladies' underwear". * Pinocchio: I'm- I'm uh, wearin' ladies' underwear. * (nothing happened) * Donald: Wait a minute, are you really wearing ladies' underwear? * Pinocchio: I'm most certainly not. (but his nose grew) * Goofy: Gawrsh, it's working. * Sora: Keep it up. * Donkey: It most certainly you look like am wrong. * Pinocchio: Am not. (but his nose grew) * Puss: What kind? * Bartok: Yeah, what kind? * Gingy: It's a thong. (snaps Pinocchio's butt) * Pinocchio: Ow! Libresse. * Ratchet: Are not. * Pinocchio: Are too. * Clank: Are not. * Pinocchio: Are too. Category:Transcripts Category:X0209